May 14th (Kaoru's POV)
by Kayla the kawaii gurl
Summary: Kenshin's having nightmares and Kaoru can't sleep so she decides to check up on him, what happens there after will forever change her life. K/K PLEASE R&R!!!!!!
1. Kaoru's POV

1 Disclaimer: I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin, the characters used in here a the property of their rightful owners not me…..  
  
2  
  
3 Hey Everyone!!!!! This is a really old fic that I wrote back in the day, so it might not be all that, but whatever. If you have any constructive criticism, comments, ya know, all that good stuff then Email me! (Natchan05@aol.com) R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you ^_^ , now on with the story!  
  
  
  
May 14th (Kaoru's P.O.V)  
  
Drip-drop. Drip-drop. The rain outside hit against my window, creating an annoying sound. I laid awake on my futon, unable to sleep due to the rain and something else. Sighing I sat up. Lightning flashed and the rain outside started to pound harder against the window. My head shot towards the closed door of my room as a strained cry sounded from down the hall. Slowly I rose from my futon and started down the hall. Every time it rains at night I can hear him in his room having nightmares, making my heart want to break. I know what he's dreaming about. He's dreaming about his days in the Bakumatsu, his days as the Hitokiri Battousai. He very seldom talks about it openly, the days when he was an assassin. I know he tries so hard to forget about it and move on with his life, but they keep coming back to haunt him. Whether it is an old enemy seeking to fight the Battousai in real life, or in his dreams.  
  
Breaking out of my thoughts I came to realize that I was standing outside of his room, as another cry sounded from the other side. Unconsciously I slid open the door and stepped inside. Slowly my eyes began to adjust to the darkness and I sighed as Kenshin came into view. His long fiery red hair, which was usually tied back, was now spread all about. Gripped tightly in his left hand was the reversed-blade sword and little beads of sweat were starting to form on his forehead. A sudden impulse came over me and soon I found myself bent down beside him, hand extended to touch his face. "T-Tomoe-san..." Immediately I snatched my hand back as if I were a small child who discovered fire the hard way. Tomoe. He was dreaming about that woman, Tomoe. I guess I really wasn't all that surprised to find him dreaming about her, but why did my heart feel like it was going to split in two? Tears started to fall down my cheeks and silently they hit the floor beside Kenshin's hand. A few managed to hit his hand and I silently prayed to Kami that he wouldn't wake up. When he didn't do anything I sighed with relief. Wiping away my tears I began to question myself. Why was I crying? I knew the answer.  
  
It was because he doesn't love me.  
  
I guess it's true, even though he saves me from hurt, harm, and danger all the time. But the way he address me, 'Kaoru-dono', that says it all. Never once has he said my name without the 'dono' attached to it. I guess I'm just a really good friend to him, one that he can trust. But every time I look into his eyes, those violet eyes of his, they seem to tell me a different story....  
  
"Kaoru-dono?" I snapped back to reality and stared into Kenshin's tear stained face. "Kenshin..." I reached out and touched the scar on his left cheek, which was wet with tears. "You were crying." He sat up and copied my actions, gently touching my cheek and brushing away some of the tears that were still there. "As were you." A slight blush crept to my cheeks at his touch. "Why are you up at this time of night?" Bowing my head slightly I tried to think of an answer that wouldn't involve me spilling my feelings for him in the process. "Well, I, uh, couldn't sleep because of the rain and, well, I heard you having nightmares in here so I decided to check up on you." Quickly I smiled and tried to make my escape. He looked at me confused when I suddenly stood and bowed. "Kaoru-dono, wait." Sighing in defeat I sat back down beside him in the darkness. "What was I saying in my sleep?" I looked at him for a second then turned my head away, in case the tears might start up again. "You were talking about Tomoe-san." I could sense his eyes on me. I tired not to look at him but slowly my head turned and I found myself staring at his face. He was no longer looking at me but rather at the floor. Silence filled the air and the only audible sound was that of the rain outside. "She was my wife." I jumped suddenly; a bit startled at his sudden response, then I slowly nodded silently. "Yes I know that." I had heard many stories of her before. Megumi-san had told me about her, a while back. From what I heard Tomoe-san was a very beautiful and wonderful woman. She was graceful, a great cook, and a very patient person. Compared to her I was just a country bumpkin, as Megumi-san had once called me before. Just thinking about it made my heart feel like it was breaking apart, and once again the tears started forming in my eyes.  
  
Blinking them away, I continued on as if there were nothing wrong with me. "What happened to her? Why aren't you two still together?" Silence crept back into the room as lightning flashed once again, lighting up the room for a brief moment. In that brief moment I saw Kenshin's face. It was sad yet, at the same time there was a hint of anger too. The impulse from before suddenly came back to me, but this time I knew better than to act on my emotions. From his facial expression I could tell that this was going to be a very tough subject. "Kenshin, it's okay--" "We were never really together." I was taken aback by his interruption. There was something different about him, but I wisely kept my mouth shut. "My then master, Katsura, had instructed us to be together. We were to leave Kyoto and travel to a country side, as husband and wife so no one would suspect me of being the Battousai." He paused slightly and then sighed deeply, my guess was he was trying to hold back tears. Then he continued on. "At first it was a mere act...but slowly I guess I began to fall in love with her, as did she with me. However, she was killed by...me." I gasped slightly in shock. He was the one who killed Tomoe-san? " I was fighting someone, and she jumped in the way just as I slashed with my sword. The small knife in her hand fell from her fingers and finished the 'x' on my cheek..." Tears began to fall from his eyes as he finished his last sentence. I placed a hand over his to try to ease some of the pain he was feeling. " The first scar...was from her fiancée, whom was also killed by me." Kenshin closed his eyes tightly. " Every rainy night, memories start coming back to me, and each time they get worse." I scooted over closer to him and hugged him tightly. Under my embrace I felt him breakdown and cry. Stroking his red hair, I gently whispered soothing words into his ear. His shoulders began to shake and that made me hold him all the tighter. " Kaoru, some of the nightmares... some of the nightmares are about me losing you." I loosened my grip on him and backed away to look at his face. "What?" He wiped away some of his tears before he looked up at me with those violet eyes of his. He sat up slightly and wrapped his arms around me. " I keep having dreams that I would come home, to the dojo, and would find you hurt, or dead. I would never be there to help you, protect you..." He trailed off then. Tears started streaming down my cheeks for the second time. Once again lightning flashed and our tear-filled eyes met. I smiled in the returned darkness knowing that he could easily see it. "It's okay Kenshin. I'm here and alive, thanks to you." He sighed and closed his eyes slightly. " But still, I can't help thinking..." I silenced him by placing my finger to his mouth. His lips were so soft beneath my fingertip. "No matter what Kenshin, I will always be here and alive, thanks to you." My smile faded a bit. "That is if you decide to stay that long..."  
  
That was when I trailed off. Just the thought of him leaving me again was enough to make the tears in my eyes seem to never end. Again. That word repeated itself in my mind. If he did ever leave it wouldn't be the first time. Today was to be May 14th. The day when one year ago Kenshin left the dojo for Kyoto, to become the Hitokiri Battousai once more. Tightening my arms around him once more memories from that night came flooding back. That summer night by the river, I was watching the fireflies, waiting for him. Then he showed up and embraced me like he was now. That's when he said it...'Sayonara Kaoru-dono'. "It's May 14th isn't it?" That did it. Now it was my turn to breakdown and cry, sobbing uncontrollably into his chest. Placing a hand on top of my head, he slowly began to caress it. "Kaoru...I'm sorry for putting you through all of that." With my sobs now subsided, I began to wipe my cheeks as I looked back up at him. "That's okay Kenshin, you did what you had to do." Then it hit, he had just said my name without the '-dono'. My eyes widened as the thought settled in. Kenshin smiled for the first time that night. It wasn't one of the smiles he wore everyday, but rather a smile of pure happiness and love. Seeing him smile like that made the broken pieces of my heart mend together again. "Why?" He looked confused. "Why what?" I shook my head slightly. "My name, you said it without saying '-dono'. Why did you do it?" His smile only widened as he took my face in his hands and slowly inched his head closer to mine until our foreheads touched. " I said it because...well, you don't call the person you love '-dono'." I just sat there, my mouth wide open in shock. He chuckled and rubbed his thumbs across my cheeks. Recovering from the initial shock, I stared deeply into his eyes, as if I could find the answer I was looking for in them. "Love? Do you mean you love me?" Even though he said it, a part of me kind of didn't want to believe it. Maybe because I knew I'll never be able to be like Tomoe-san. "Kaoru, I love you. I love you with all of my heart." "But...I'm..." His sudden tracing of my mouth with his fingers silenced me immediately. Never had I imagined him doing this. It was surprising yet, at the same time very enjoyable.  
  
"Kaoru-koishii"  
  
Snapping out of my trance, I blinked and smiled. He really meant it. I slapped myself mentally for ever doubting that love. He smiled his sweet smile and chuckled again. "You are you Kaoru...I know what you were thinking about earlier, that you won't be able to equal up to Tomoe-san. But the truth is I wouldn't want you too. You have your faults but that's what I love about you. You are free spirited and energetic, kind and caring, and most of all beautiful." His words made me melt in his arms. Slowly his lips brushed against mine briefly before he pulled away and looked into my eyes. "You are you Kaoru, don't you forget that." I shook my head in his hands. "I won't forget that. I love you too, with all of my heart." This time it was I who initiated the kiss, but it was he who deepened it. We broke off the kiss, and just looked at each other, then a thought crept into my head. Blushing I looked away and then asked, "Kenshin, do you think...I could sleep in here with you?" "Oro?" I laughed nervously; he was thinking about...that. "Not that, just sleeping." He smiled and nodded. "Of course you can." Lying back on the futon, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. "Oyasumi Kenshin", I whispered. "Oyasumi Kaoru-koishii." I giggled a little and then drifted off to sleep totally content with Kenshin. Tonight I knew he wouldn't be having any nightmares, and neither would I.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Drip-drop. Drip-drop. The rain outside gently pounded on the window. I laid awake on the futon, studying the ceiling for a while. The quiet sounds of slumber could be heard from the person next to me. Turning my head I began to study him. He looked so peaceful and handsome when he slept (not that he didn't look like that when he was awake). He no longer had his long, fiery red ponytail. Instead he wore it short, which in my opinion made him even more handsome. Turning my head again I spotted the calendar in our room. Today was to be May 14th. I smiled to myself as memories came back to me of that night, and day for that matter. I can still remember it as if it had happened yesterday. The Next morning Yahiko had went looking for me in my room. When he didn't find me there he came to Kenshin's room to tell him but instead found us, still together. He wouldn't shut up about it at breakfest, even though I threaten him many times. Finally Kenshin got him to be quiet about it just in time before Sanosuke walked in the room. Nobody said a word to him about it, or gave any kind of hint, but within a couple of seconds he figured it out. I mean he is Sanosuke after all. A few months later I married Kenshin. The ceremony was beautiful, and everyone turned out for the special occasion, even Aoshi and Saitoh. That was the day when Sanosuke had asked Megumi to marry him, big surprise ne? Just thinking about it, I giggled quietly, careful not to wake up Kenshin. It happened at the celebration afterwards that Sanosuke insisted we have. A couple of bottles of sake later Sanosuke stumbled over to Megumi, who was equally drunk, and asked her to marry him. Nobody thought he was serious until some days later when we heard from Yahiko that they had already started making wedding plans.  
  
That was four years ago. Since then a lot has happened. A year after our marriage I gave birth to our son, Himura Kenji. He's the spitting image of father, red hair and all. I smiled once again. Kenshin is a wonderful father to Kenji despite the doubts he had during my pregnancy. I frowned at the thought of that. For some reason he thought that he wouldn't be a good father, that the fact that he used to be known as the Hitokiri Battousai would hurt the baby. After a long discussion I was finally able to convince him that his past would not affect the baby. I looked at him once more as he slept. Throughout my pregnancy Kenshin watched me like a hawk. Every little thing worried him, and as soon as I started showing he insisted that I let him train Yahiko, even though he didn't really know what he was doing. That was just how Kenshin was though, I guess. He stirred in his sleep under my gaze, and slowly opened up his violet eyes. "Kaoru..." I gently lay my hand upon the 'x' shaped scar on his left cheek. He smiled sleepily and yawned. "Is it raining outside koishii?" I nodded and sat up as a sudden knock at the door to our room was heard. Who could be up at this time besides Kenshin and I? My answer came as the door slid open and revealed a sleepy Kenji. As he entered the room, Kenshin sat up beside me. "What's wrong Kenji-chan?" Lightning suddenly flashed and Kenji ran the rest of the way to us. "That answered your question ne Kaoru?" I only glanced at Kenshin before turning my attention back to Kenji. He looked at us with those huge eyes of his, which were blue thanks to me. "Okaasan? Otousan? Can I sleep in here with you? Pleeeeaaaasssseeeee?" Kenshin and I merely looked at each other. After a moment of silence Kenshin replied, "sure, why not?" Quickly, Kenji jumped under the cover and settled himself down between Kenshin and I. Kenshin smiled at me before settling down again. Returning the smile I followed suit and situated myself. Kenji lay with his back to me facing his father. Moments later Kenshin and Kenji were asleep. With one final smile I joined them in sleep.  
  
Finally I had everything I could want in life. A loving husband, a cute little son, and a dedicated family...and to think it all started on May 14th....  
  
*~*~Owari~*~*  
  
so how did you like it?? Kinda depressing huh? Well, if I get enough reviews I might make a sequel or something…. Oh well, Peace minna! 


	2. Kenshin's POV

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin; I'm just borrowing it.. This is the sequel to my fic May 14th. I wasn't really planning on writing one but I got a couple of requests from readers and some from my friends too ^_^ I'm glad you guys liked the first one!!!! I hope you like this one too. Well, enough of my talking, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!  
  
May 14th (Kenshin's P.O.V)  
  
Everything was peaceful. well it was until thunder crashed, waking me up from my surprisingly peaceful sleep. Sighing I rolled over, trying to regain my sleepiness, but to no luck. As soon as I closed my eyes a swift kick to my stomach snapped them back open, pulling me from my sleep world for the second time that night. I looked down and found a small chubby little foot suspiciously close to my gut. * Gee, he sure has some leg power for a little Four-year-old * I smiled as I watched the miniature me yawn and stretch like the little kittens that he loves so much to play with. His tiny feet kicked again, but this time I made sure that my stomach was out of reach. A hushed giggle made me look up and I was met with deep-blue eyes, a slight sparkle shinning in them. I sat up slowly, careful not to wake up the sleeping mini body double of me. "What are you laughing at koishii?" I asked quietly, a curious smile playing on my lips. She smiled back, that same smile that she always gives me every morning; only today it was a little brighter than usual. "Oh nothing really koibito, really." I gave her a small smile and stood, readying myself to leave. "Where are you going?" I looked at her, then at Kenji. "I'm just going out for a walk. I need to get some fresh air." It was still dark throughout the house but I saw her confused look anyway. " But, Kenshin, it's still raining outside." I smiled, more fully this time, showing my pearly whites. "I know. I just want to go for a walk. Don't worry I'll be fine." I heard her huff and puff a bit, but eventually she gave in and laid back down, draping an arm over Kenji, and whispered "Be careful" just before I slid the shoji screen shut behind me.  
  
Silently I walked down the cool and dark hallways of the dojo, the rain falling quietly outside. I reached the family room and looked around. It was clean like always, everything in its place where it belongs. I looked at the low brown table sitting in the middle of the room, smiling as I remembered the current events that took place earlier. Sanosuke had stopped over with a very pregnant Megumi. We had all talked and laughed about life so far while Kenji just stared and stared at Megumi's swollen belly. Finally, after watching Kenji stare at her stomach for what seemed like forever, Megumi asked him if he wanted to feel the baby kick. Of course Kenji's eyes lit up and all but jumped at the chance to feel the little life growing inside the woman's stomach. He placed his hand on her stomach and Just as the baby moved Kenji's eyes grew wide with wonder. He looked up with those wide eyes of his; utterly shocked, and simply said "it moved". We all laughed. Megumi then said that he looked like Sanosuke when he first felt the baby kick, and of course we all laughed harder.  
  
I chuckled to myself silently as my eyes traveled the wall and came to rest upon the calendar placed every so delicately on the wall. It was May 14th, the day that my life had changed forever. Sighing I gracelessly picked up the parasol lying in the corner as I made my way towards the front door, swinging it up over my shoulder as I slid it open. Little drops of water hit my nose and cheek, signaling that I was now out in the practice court, or at least that's what we use it for. Quickly I opened up the parasol, blocking the falling rain from coming in contact with my clothes and I. Kaoru would have a fit if I came back home soaking wet. I exited the final parts of the Kamiya, well, Himura Dojo and started making my way down the street. It was fairly quiet save the rain and animals running around here and there. Some people were up also, doing their early morning work like always. Some waved to me and I waved back, smiling. Walking along the well-worn path I allowed my thoughts to fly free. I don't really have time to think that much anymore, not that I really want to. Now that I was out in the rain and the countryside, I had nothing to distract me, thus my thoughts took over.  
  
Today is May 14th. So much has happened in the past on this very day. The first thing that happened to start these chains of events was over five years ago. I looked up, staring at the huge gray clouds that covered the usually blue sky.  
  
Has it really been five years since that fateful day?  
  
I can still remember it as if it were yesterday. I had been having reoccurring memories of the Bakumatsu period. I remember staring at the small creek just outside the dojo, the cherry blossoms falling around me. I was trying to think, trying to figure out why these memories were coming back to me all of the sudden. I had finally found some peace in my life, some true peace there at the dojo with Yahiko, Sanosuke, and Kaoru, so why were the terrible memories coming back now. Just then, a single cherry blossom had fell into the creek, and suddenly the creek was filled with blood.  
  
Shaking my head I continued on the path, now muddy thanks to the rain that had started to fall harder. The sound of the mud squishing beneath my sandaled feet could easily be heard. At first the sound was bearable but after a while it started to get irritating, making me stare at the noisemakers as I walked on further. My gaze drifted to the right and I ceased my walking as I looked at a small flower drinking in the falling rain. I lifted my head and observed my surroundings, realizing where it was I had wandered off. It was the same place where five years ago on this exact day I broke a young girl's heart. I closed my eyes as the memory replayed itself in my mind.  
  
  
  
It was earlier that morning; I had made a promise with Kaoru to watch the fireflies together later that night. I guess it was her attempt to cheer me up. I had agreed to it, not knowing what was about to happen in the day's later events. A certain narrow-eyed police officer had stopped by the dojo looking for me but instead ran into Sanosuke.  
  
We had walked through the Dojo gates, Megumi, Kaoru, Yahiko, and I, and the first thing we were greeted with was a rather large hole in the side of the practice hall. I smelled blood and immediately I knew something was horribly wrong. Rushing towards the shoji doors, I quickly slid them open and found Sanosuke lying on the ground wounded and unconscious. Luckily for him, Megumi was there to help him out. Later that day I had received a challenge. Not wanting to burden Kaoru and the others any further I just simply said I was going out for a while, and indeed I was going out, to handle some business. While I was gone, a certain police officer by the name of Fujita Goro stopped by, claiming he was sent by the chief of police to protect everyone. It took a while but I managed to beat my opponent, and hurried back to the dojo. When I arrived back, an all too familiar face greeted me in the practice hall.  
  
He hadn't even turned around to greet me. He started talking and immediately I understood what he was doing there. Unknown to everyone, he had in a sense, been holding everyone hostage, and as soon as I had walked through the door he started making his demands. "Ten years." he started, staring me with those narrow ones of his, "It's been ten years since we've last seen each other." I had remained silent while Kaoru and Yahiko looked on with wonder.  
  
Hmm. ten years. such a long time. Sighing again I turned my attention away from the purple Iris and continued on my way going nowhere in particular. Closing my eyes the image of that lonely iris in the rain came to me again, followed by another image that often haunts me on days like these. Tomoe. Her pale lifeless body lying there on the ground, her kimono stained with blood, blood that's hers' and mine.  
  
No, that was something I don't want to remember. Shaking my head I somehow was able to push those thoughts from my head and continued on the path.  
  
My thoughts drifted back to the events that unfolded from Saito and I reuniting for the first time in ten years. He claimed that I had become soft during those ten long years of peace, and in return I claimed he had turned rotten, after all he used to fight fair and not take hostages. In a matter of minutes the time for exchanges of words were over and the time for the exchanges of blows had begun.  
  
Of course Kaoru had been against this, and had pleaded with me to not fight, but I had to. I could not forgive him for what he had done.  
  
We fought for what seemed like hours. However much to my dismay, each time I swung my blade I slowly started to become the thing that for ten years I had fought so hard to bury deep inside me. The fight was in the Kamiya Dojo, but for Saitou and I it was back in Kyoto, the revolution. I was fighting like I was no longer twenty-eight, but eighteen instead, and fighting for my life like I had all those years ago. I'm sure the same was happening to Saitou also. Our battle started out as innocent as a battle could, and bit by bit it started to get more and more violent. I had taken a wound in my torso area and had also managed to knock a tooth or two out of Saitou's mouth, as well as knock him through the dojo wall. His sword was broken and we were finally down to the last strike. Both charging at the same time, we prepared to finish the battle once and for all, that is until a tall bearded man interrupted.  
  
  
  
I stopped in mid-stride, glancing to my left only to find that I was in the presence of a small graveyard. The headstones ranged from small stones to huge elaborate ones, which were obviously for those who were wealthy. I shuddered a bit as a gentle breeze blew past me. My clothes were a bit wet thanks to the rain that came along with it. I stood there for a while, staring at the graves. Death. A graveyard was nothing but a place for reminding us of the ones whose lives had ended. So many people have died that I've known. As I stood there, looking at the now soaked stones, I couldn't help but recount all the times in my life that I had been so close to joining these freed souls. If Toshimichi hadn't interfered that day, I can't help but wonder what the fight would have turned out like. Would I have finally been reunited with Tomoe?? Or would I have been a wandering soul because of everything I had done.  
  
  
  
Toshimichi Okubo, a tall bearded man, had stepped in and stopped the fight that would have determined the winner of a ten-year long battle. The first thing that ran through my mind was the question of why he was there. It has been years since I have heard anything about him, so why would he all of a sudden dhow up here? Saitou decided to ignore his presence and continue on but another barked command form his chief officer and he once again stopped. I was confused, really confused. Why was Toshimichi-san, of all people, conversating and checking in with Saitou?  
  
I still stood there, staring mindlessly at the stone markers, and wondered slightly what Toshimichi-san's grave marker looks like. I smiled slightly. If anything he would have an elaborate grave marker, no doubt. I bet Katsura has a grave much like Toshimichi-san's. Katsura. now that's a person I haven't thought about in a while. Now that I think about it, it's because of him that I am like this.  
  
No.  
  
No, it's not his fault. I was the one who went against my master's wishes and joined Katsura-san. Heh, master was right. I was nothing but a whelp, knowing nothing about what I was getting myself into and always rushing into things.  
  
I touched the faded scar on my left cheek. So many memories are etched into this permanent mark on my face. The rain was beginning to let up so I decided that I could go without the parasol. The sun was also beginning to rise now; maybe it was about time that I head back. Taking one last look at the silent markers, I turned and made my way back to the dojo, my hand still placed on my scar.  
  
Again I passed by the 'spot', but this time, I stopped. I stared at an empty spot on the ground and the memory played again. I could see me hugging her that night, whispering the words I regretted, "sayonara". I had failed to see her breakdown and fall to her knees crying as I turned and left that night. As much as I had regret it, I had good reasons as to why I had to leave. Okubo had been killed and now Shishio was beginning to emerge from the shadows, how could I drag everyone into that? Worst of all, the government was holding my actions during the revolution against me.  
  
Even though I was in Kyoto, the largest city in all of Japan, somehow Kaoru and everyone had managed to find me. I'll never forget when we had been reunited then, Kaoru and I. I was shocked. She looked terrible, like she had been crying all day everyday since I had left. (Which is true, as I had managed to find out later) But despite it all, she was happy, utterly happy. And I must admit, if only to myself, that I couldn't have been happier seeing her right then and there. From that moment on, she had stuck with me, and she hasn't left yet.  
  
I found that my feet had led me home, and there to greet me was a short, slightly chubby Kenji. He smiled and giggled as he left the stray cat he was playing with and ran to me, his arms open. Skillfully I shifted the parasol from one hand to the other and scooped Kenji up with one arm, carrying him back into the house.  
  
"Kenshin!" Both Kenji and I looked up only to see Kaoru with an upset look on her face staring at my feet. "You're muddy! Not to mention a bit wet." She walked up and gently took Kenji from me and stepped back, taking a good look at me. "Go take a bath" was all she said as she moved into the kitchen. Shrugging I made my way out back to prepare my bath. While soaking in the warm water I recounted everything I had thought about that morning, and realized, I am truly lucky.  
  
  
  
OWARI  
  
AN: Wow! If you're here then you've finished reading this crap! Okay, maybe it's just me, but does this seem a little rushed to you? Well review and let me know what you all think! Thank you so much for reading this! If you have any suggestion, feel free to e-mail me Thankkies! 


End file.
